User talk:Artiepenguin
Help Wanted I am respectfully asking that you help me out on the Rocco and Artie wiki. I just started and need people to create pages with episode summaries. The first season is made totally in book format, you can get them for free at my website. Feel free to scan or screen clip any of the books for photos on my wiki. ''' Season 2 will be coming out in 2013. Thanks for your help, if you are interested, please post on my talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Juliette Silverton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 04:18, 8 January 2012 Reviews Hello Artiepenguin, I just wanted to fill you in on the reviews and fan fiction series. I will almost certainly begin the fan fiction series on March 9. As for the reviews, I am going to post Organ Grinder in a few minutes. Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 13:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Episode and Synopsis Sections Hello everyone, I know I'm not an admin, but I want your input about the new Episode section I have been developing. I started developing the Episode section because the Monroe page was hard to navigate with information from episodes. Please add this section to characters appearing in more than two episodes. This sort of technical stuff is easy for me, I created the Rocco and Artie Wiki and have to do this sort of stuff. Now to the synopsis sections, most are very little and have no images. I did basically the whole synopsis on . I need a little help on the synopsis, so that way I can just check for errors and add images. Also, when an episode has yet to air and has a one paragraph summary, please add "From press release:". Finally, when you add cast names and characters to pages, please do not link the text to a redlink. It is annoying and creates more work for editors. What else could be improved? (Please reply) ~ 22:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, you don't have to be an admin to have good ideas. Your rearrangement of the character pages in episodes is very well done. The synopses on many of the episode pages do need work. I like to do them, but I get too wrapped up in detail for them to flow smoothly. We should be as careful about using too many images as too few; the idea behind fair use is that we take just a little of the owner's property to illustrate his work. :I disagree in part about redlinking. If, when writing, someone comes to a reference he or she knows has to have a page then a link is indicated; the editor who created the link or another can complete the action. Good examples, IMO, of links that should be created on the fly are those to guest stars and their characters. The redlink causes the wanted page to show up in . If a redlink remains red for a week or more, THEN it needs to be fixed. (I cleaned up a couple while I was writing this.) :Anyone who adds anything to a wiki that was written by someone else must cite the source; there's a word for doing otherwise. :Finally, this wiki is developing nicely and it's not because of what I and the other admins do; it's because of what everyone does in documenting a good series. Everyone, keep up the good work. :-- 02:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess the relink thing is good. I was just a bit worried since the episode character (co-star) pages were made and they might not be used if there are redlinks. I checked that page and found most were templates. I also agree on the amount of images, on Last Grimm Standing I might have put too many images, it is a bit hard to read. Instead I will put the other images in the image gallery section. :I do have a question related to the artifacts (objects), do you think it would be a good idea to modify the episode characters template for objects? With this last episode, the camera and projector were seen. If we created a page for say the camera, there would not be enough information to fill anything bigger than an infobox. There is a lot of artifacts inside the trailer, most don't carry much of a "story." Also, how do you create the custom signature like yours, yours is very neat. ~ 20:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :In passing, most of those wanted pages are currently driven by what I'm playing with in my sandbox 2. I think it might be better to have a separate "Episode object" template. Template:Infobox episode character took a while to get right 'cause I was doing it wrong, but simple templates usually set up fairly easily. The data elements would be object, image, owned_by (multiple entries allowed), and comments? (I'm thinking of taking "seen" out of the ep char template, btw; it's kinda repetitive.) :It would make sense to re-title the page or, maybe even better, to have a separate page for objects. We'd need a new, optional, entry in the episode infobox for objects; that takes about five minutes. :Objects that appeared in more than one episode, as I'm certain Nick's key is bound to do someday, would get "promoted" to their own page. :Signature: Look at my Sig and my Autosig pages; "Autosig" filters "Sig." Good instructions are on Lostpedia at w:c:Lostpedia:Help:Signatures; that's where I learned. :I'm gonna put a link to here on a more public page.-- 00:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Recent Episode Updates Are the cast/character/creature updates to unaired episodes from tweets?-- 01:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, pretty much so. NBCGrimm (official Grimm twitter account) tweets about stuff for an upcoming episode with a link. The link goes to TV news sites like zap2it. Essentially NBC is endorsing the link. So in the spoiler policy page, do you think we should change the statement that something a cast member says (which NBC links to) is a spoiler? Since you said I can, I will add that any webpage NBC (or NBCGrimm) links to is not considered a spoiler since they link to it. ~ 02:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I suspect more people want that than don't. (It's tough; I'm an old hardcore no-spoiler type.) But I'm not "in charge," I just try to make it work.-- 04:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) BTW, a lot of Wesen in the club in .-- 04:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Synopsis Since I saw that you were doing the synopsis for Plumed Serpent, I was wondering if you wanted to make a better synopsis on Danse Macabre since its so short, and not very detailed. Icealien33 21:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think we should. There is just one problem, that episode is no longer offered online nor has it been re-aired. I am not willing to buy the episode or pay for Hulu Plus. Until it is re-aired, where I can DVR it, I will not be able to make a more detailed plot. I can't remember that episode because it was so long ago and I don't want to do too much just to watch an old episode. So unless it is re-aired on TV or posted online for free, I can't help--sorry. Projector So, do we "promote" the projector from episode object to object?-- 14:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :We probably should since it has appeared in more than one episode. It also looks like there are more spools of film. ~ 16:04, 21 April 2012(UTC) :They've called the role on film "Spanish Captain." When I was watching, I wondered if he was supposed to represent wikipedia:Francisco Franco.-- 16:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Grimm > Wieder Fuchsbau Responded at my talk page. Hope that helps! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I read on Roacher26's talk page on how to become a Wieder Blutbad and a Troll, now could you tell me how to become a Grimm? Also, like I suggested, could you just put an option that would give you a high number of points for one particular Wesen. That way when the template's algorithm divides to find your score, it will give you the Wesen you selected. Or if you would rather not add that option, could you publish a guide to answering the questions to become a creature you want; like you said, some of the creatures are hard to get. ~ 03:29, 23 April 2012 (UTC) ::That seems like a good idea, I'll add that functionality now! I've been curious myself how strong everyone's match is. ::Here's the most recent scoring rubric for Grimms (this'll change slightly when I get around to the episode 18 update): All of the following answers are optional, but each "correct" answer contributes to the Grimm total: *|3<--Do you have a lot of enemies?-->=yes *|6<--Are you very gullible?-->=no *|11<--Do you honor cultural rituals that have been passed down through generations?-->=yes *|14<--Do you feel threatened when someone learns who you are?-->=yes *|15<--Do you seek revenge when someone wrongs you?-->=yes *|31<--Do you like wolves?-->=no *|32<--Do you like pigs?-->=yes *|33<--Do you like witches?-->=no *|34<--Do you like bears?-->=no *|35<--Do you like trolls?-->=no *|36<--Do you like goats?-->=no *|40<--Do you like ogres?-->=no *|42<--Do you like tigers?-->=no *|46<--Do you like snakes?-->=no *|48<--Do you like vultures?-->=no *|55<--Do you like spiders?-->=no *|64<--Do you like jackals?-->=no *|68<--Do you like dragons?-->=no *|71<--Do you have to protect what's yours?-->=yes I'll be adding the score viewing bit soon! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you suggested this. It turns out there's a serious mathematical error in all the Wieder Wesen and a few others, causing these to register as high as 900% matches. I'm working on figuring out what exactly is triggering the problem. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Fixed! Thanks so much for your help in identifying the issue! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Is there anyway you could add some categories so it would list all the users of a particular species? Like the German language box. ~ 03:50, 27 April 2012 (UTC) :I would, but I got a lot of flack for the language userbox and its categories...perhaps if this becomes super-popular I might. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New Infobox Please look at User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 1 and comment.-- 19:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Episode Page Format You're one of the major "page starters.' Take a look at , please and tell me what you think. Note I've quietly left out "Unanswered Questions." Thanks.-- 02:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :It looks pretty nice. Now I can just go there and add all that info and the page will be set up. You should also do a template for a character page. Why did you leave out the unanswered questions section? Are we not putting that category any more? Also, what happened to the new wikia features like the conversation page (or whatever it was called) replacing the talk page? There were up yesterday but now they are gone. ~ 03:36, 03 June 2012 (UTC) ::All of the infobox templates have some version of the page setup (or should). Fixing them is one of my summertime tasks. UAQs come from Lostpedia (where I started out); Lostpedia had (still has) theory pages and UAQs and theories were supposed to be related. They rarely were. UAQs can go back in if the community -- that includes you, of course -- want them. I'd prefer that they deal with the overall mythos, not with things we'll simply never know the answer to, like "Was Dustin rescued?" from . Wikia turned on the message wall the other night. The problem is that it archives existing talk. However, I'll turn it back on and we'll see who likes it or doesn't.-- 14:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Synopsis Are you going to start writing the synopsis for episodes like you used to? A lot of them since you stopped could be better written and/or expanded, and I think you did the best job of writing them. :Probably not. I am way too busy right now. Also, when did the talk pages get reverted back to their old look; I liked the new design??? haven't really been outside of editing my profile every day for the continuous editing badge. ~ 02:54, 12 March 2013 (UTC) ::The talk page got changed back a month or two ago.